Barbecue
The Kellys are a clan of multi-generational firefighters. Each Kelly son is very much expected to follow in the clan's footsteps. But there is one son who broke off from the family tradition. While he did have a stint as a Boston fireman, Barbecue broke off early on to join the Army. Perhaps this is a testament to his adventurous nature. His being a fireman was not of some sense of duty or tradition rather he enjoys the action that goes on in every drill and emergency. Barbecue is often described as a party animal who knows how to get people excited. But come the time that for an actual emergency, you can just as much trust him to maintain everyone's coolheadedness. ::"OK... who's ready to pahty?" Description On Duty :Barbecue is protected head-to-toe by a deep red flame-resistant suit. A black helmet protects his face, with a silver-lined visor shielding his eyes. An armored black oxygen tank is strapped securely to his chest, and various other sundry fire-fighting gear hang from his waist and thigh packs. Thick black boots protect his shins and feet, and on his back Barbecue carries a large pack of multi-use flame-retardant foam. Barbecue keeps his massive fire-axe ready at hand, and seems anxious for any excuse to use it. Off Duty :Gabriel Kelly is an Irishman from Boston, and it shows from his freckles and shock of unruly red hair to the dropped Rs after every A in his speech. Tonight he's wearing a loud bowling shirt, emblazoned with a purple and yellow scene of an anime warrior fighting a large Chinese dragon. Blue-jeans cover his long, thin legs, and his large feet are stuffed into scuffed black boots. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Known as a "party animal" since he was young, Barbecue comes from a long line of firefighters serving the Boston Fire Department. He decided to bring his knowledge of firefighting to the Army and was assigned to the G.I. Joe team. In his first mission for the Joe team, Barbecue was part of the group of Joes that defended the Joe air-sea base from Cobra hydrofoil attack. He later joined the Joes in the ground battle shortly afterward on Cobra Island. Soon after, he was onboard the G.I. Joe hovercraft during the rescue of Ripcord and Snake-Eyes off the coast of Cobra Island. He was in the G.I. Joe team's headquarters (the Pit) when it was infiltrated by the Cobra agent known as Zartan. He later joined the strike team that attacked the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. During a training session in the Pit, Barbecue was injured by the Cobra ninja Storm Shadow and then was nearly punched out by Scarlett after insensitively misunderstanding why Snake-Eyes let Storm Shadow leave the Pit unharmed. Barbecue was one of the few Joes who did not take part in the Cobra Island civil war. When Hawk and the Joes who took part in that mission were unjustly arrested, Barbecue and the others who had not been there went into hiding and planned to rescue Hawk from St. Lo's Infirmary where he and General Hollingsworth were being held. The Joes eventually cleared Hawk's name and uncovered the corruption of U.S. Army General Malthus. For a short period of time, Barbecue was assigned to the Eco-Warriors. He later used his flame-projector to defend the Pit against a Cobra invasion. His subsequent missions up to the team's shutdown in 1994 are classified. When the team was reinstated, he signed on as a reserve member. MUX History: In April of 2013 Barbecue took leave from G.I. Joe to help with the investigation and aftermath of the Boston Marathon bombing. OOC Notes On the MUX, Barbecue is a Roman Catholic. He has a Fightin' Irish tattoo on his chest. Logs 2009 * August 25 - Party at Slipstream's!: Air Raid crashes a G.I. Joe party * October 14 - Barbecue meets Turborat 2013 *Mar 30 - "Red Vines and Dr. Pepper" - Barbecue prepares to head out to the movies. * March 31 - "Easter Baskets" - Barbecue offers Temera her first Easter basket *02 April - "Easter cookies" - The Joes discuss Easter traditions, cookies, and 910's future 2015 * July 03 - "Party at the Pit" - The Joes are having a barbecue! Players * Barbecue is often temped by Bzero, but is available for application. Gallery Bbq1.gif bbq2.gif bbq3.jpg bbq4.png bbq5.jpg bbq6.gif bbq7.jpg bbq8.jpg BBQ9.jpg Preferred Vehicles * M1142 Tactical Fire Fighting Truck (TFFT) References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com * M1142 Tactical Fire Fighting Truck (TFFT) Category:2009 Category:Active Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Pit security Category:US Army Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Firefighters Category:GI Joe Infantry